


Lemon

by booksnerdharrypotter



Series: miraculous angstbug [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: lol, this is a joke don't take it seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 22:41:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12142677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booksnerdharrypotter/pseuds/booksnerdharrypotter
Summary: Adrien had some really weird cravings.





	Lemon

It all started out the day that Adrien got some really weird cravings. He wasn't sure exactly _what_ the cravings were, yet it was such a weird sensation. It was like a tingling of bitterness travelling through his spine, causing him to shudder and breakdown. Adrien _needed_ to fulfil his craving, otherwise, he'd go off his head- completely bonkers.

At school, Adrien was drinking water from his water bottle, but it tasted bland and lifeless. He needed some added zing his life, which only this craving could fix. During class, Nino tried to ask Adrien what was wrong, yet no reply was heard from the model. Nino knew something was wrong- when Adrien got like this, people needed to worry.

"Adrien?" Miss Bustier called, sensing Adrien's inclination to staring out the window. "Are you okay?"

Adrien couldn't very well tell Miss Bustier and the whole class that he had some weird ass cravings- it would be hella awkward.

"Fine, ma'am. Thank you," Adrien replied dejectedly. _What was up with these cravings?_

Nino, Alya and Marinette all shot each other a look, they _would_ get to the bottom of this.

Lunchtime came around, and the four friends all decided to sit together on the grass and eat their food. Adrien tried eating his lunch, yet nothing could satisfy his needs.

"Alright, cut the shit. What's up with you, dude?" Nino asked pointedly, getting right on topic.

"I'm fine-" Adrien began to say before he was interrupted once more by his friend.

"No, really. What's wrong?"

Adrien couldn't hide it, he _had_ to tell his friends, they wouldn't stop until they found out.

"Well, ever since I've woken up, I've had these weird cravings. I'm not sure, but it's like over got this crazy hunger in me."

Marinette's face turned bright red, while a spark shined in Alya's eyes.

"Well," Alya began, taking over. "You see, Adrien, when you got through this thing called puberty, this hunger begins to take their way over you-"

Adrien got up and walked away, shaking his head. He was wrong for trying to tell his friends, they would never get it- they just wouldn't understand. Adrien still a wasn't use to this weird feeling of these cravings, which left him feeling empty and dull.  
Thinking about it during the last class of the day, Adrien decided that he might tell Marinette- she'd probably understand him the most and be able to satisfy his needs. Things weren't too awkward between the two of them, and hopefully, Adrien didn't ruin things by asking her the question.  
Adrien _needed_ her.

*

As she was at her locker when the bell went, Adrien went up to Marinette and pulled her to the side.

"Mari, I _need_ you to help me satisfy my cravings, please?" Adrien asked, while Marinette stood there stock still, her face red. "Come with me? You're the only one I trust to help me satisfy my cravings. I just really need you to come with me to the shops and buy some lemons?"


End file.
